


ART: The Train (NSFW)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hung!Harry, M/M, Professor Draco, Professor Harry, Public Sex, Sex on the Hogwarts Express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: One of my favorite old tropes was a confrontation on the train leading to heated sex. As Professors, they still keep up the tradition :)





	ART: The Train (NSFW)

**Title:** The Train  
**Artist:** anokaba  
**Media:** digital  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Back to Hogwarts  
**Other Warnings/Content:** Sex on the Hogwarts Express, Public Sex, Hung!Harry  
**Artist's Notes:** One of my favorite old tropes was a confrontation on the train leading to heated sex. As Professors, they still keep up the tradition :)

  
**Art Preview:**   



End file.
